Divorcés
by Twasover
Summary: Regina and David are divorced. They meet again after one year without having seen each other at a friend's wedding. An EC AU. Part of a three (maybe four) chapters story. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I think it was a prompt that it saw on tumblr last year that inspired this story but since I have just now found my muse back (sort of), it's only now that I am writing this.**

 **Reviews are more than welcomed.**

* * *

The sky is tar-black, heavy clouds covering it. Standing behind the hotel room's window, Regina watches the rain fall, the rumbling of the thunder intensifying with every second that passes by. A sigh leaves her lips as she turns around to meet her soon-to-be married friend and instantly, a feeling of helplessness rises inside her chest.

Tink is sat - slouched, really - on the chair, her face down but it isn't difficult to guess the tears wetting her freshly powdered cheeks.

"Hey," Regina calls, walking towards her and squatting as much as she can without ruining the pink taffetas dress she is wearing. "Sunny weddings are overrated. I married under bright and shiny sun and look where I am," she tells, smirking despite the pang she is still feeling in her chest over her failed marriage.

It owes her a muffled chuckle from the blonde girl sat before her and a roll of her eyes. "It's just a little bit of rain," she continues after a small pause, taking Tink's hand in hers and making her look up.

Regina brings her thumb on Tink's wet cheeks and dries the tears, a small smile on her face.

"I've talked to Ruby and she's already making sure everything's been moved inside, in the fancy gala room. So, we're going to dry those tears, redo your make up and put on that gorgeous white dress that took me forever to design -" Tink huffs but smiled. "You're going to be the most beautiful bride of all time and walk down this aisle to your man. We won't let a little bit of rain ruin this perfect day. Alright?"

Tink takes a second but she eventually nods, sniffing in her tissue.

Regina lets out a joyous _Great_ and stands up, grunting a little over her ever-aging body. She takes the make-up bag and places herself before her best friend.

She can't even remember how long she's known Tink for it seems like it has been forever. Tink, formally known as Tina Bell (Tina Bell...Tinker Bell...the nickname came from there), has always been there for Regina. When she lost Daniel 10 years ago, when she had to go through a tough pregnancy all by herself, when she had to go through her divorce… She's always been present like a guardian angel, a fairy godmother. Today, she isn't the guardian angel. Today, Regina has to take upon that role in order to make sure her friend has the best wedding ever, the wedding of her dreams. A perfect day for a perfect girl so she can say yes to the man she loves.

"Thank you for being here."

Regina frowns, the brush stilling in her hand as she looks into her friend's hazel eyes with confusion.

"I'm the maid of honor, aren't I?! And your best friend. Of course, I'm here."

"Yes, I know that but… I know weddings…"

"Hey, today isn't about me," she states applying the last bit of blush. "And I might not be fond of weddings but yours… I know I will love it."

Tink smiles and nods.

"Fine, but be honest with me a second." Regina sighs, tensing a bit knowing fair well what subject is about to be brought up. "David…" _Here we go._ "I know you haven't seen him since you've signed the divorce papers and I know -even if you pretend otherwise- that you're still hurting over it all. I know seeing him today will be hard especially...especially now that -"

"He is back with _her_. You can say it, it's not a cursed word," she bites a little harsher than intended and she hates it. All of it. The crack in her voice, the tightening of her heart, the welling tears in her eyes. It's been a year since they signed the divorce papers. She is over him. She has to be. He's clearly moved on, hasn't wasted anytime in doing so. But she isn't mad, not anymore because she is a grown-ass woman and… today isn't about her. It's about Tink and Jeff, and David is Jeff's friend. "I'm fine."

Tink raises a doubtful brow and Regina plasters a smile on her face.

"I am," she assures. "David and I… I'm sure we can be friends."

They look into each other's eyes for a few seconds before both bursting into laughter. Regina lets herself fall against the dressing table as she snickers. She brings a hand to her face and carefully wipes off the tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Ok, maybe I took that a bit far," she concedes, regaining some sort of composure and breathing in. Another quick chuckle escapes her lips and she shakes her head. "David and I…" She looks at her friend and gives her a small smile. "We'll be alright and I'm sure he will agree with me in saying today…"

"...Is not about you," Tink humors with fake irony. "I get it."

Regina nods and smiles.

"So, soon-to-be Mrs. Bell-Hatter, are you reading to step inside that gorgeous dress?"

The blonde woman turns to look at the dress.

"Readier than ever."

…

She notices him as soon as she steps inside the room. He is - He looks nice. Of course he does. He is with her, her arm hooked around his as they chat and laugh with the groom. Regina closes her eyes, cursing her heart for beating so fast. She wets her lips, reopens her lids and takes in a deep breath before walking towards them.

"Hey," she stops by Ruby on the way. "Everything is set?"

"Yes," Ruby says smiling. "I'm so excited," she exclaims and Regina chuckles.

"Good. Thanks for everything."

"Of course."

She smiles before carrying on towards Jeff.

"Oh Regina," he says as soon as he sees her, his voice a bit nervous as he looks between David and she.

She doesn't dwell on it, simply keeps a perfect smile on her face.

"She is ready," she tells him and his eyes instantly soften, brightening up.

"God… It really is happening."

"Yes, it is. So you better go to your spot at the front."

He places a hand on her arm, squeezing it as he mouths a _Thank you_ then he is off to the front of the room with Archie Hopper, Tink's uncle and the one officiating the wedding for her.

As soon as Jeff has left, Regina turns to face her ex-husband and his girlfriend. Mary Margaret and David dated before Regina met him. They met in high school and started dating then up until they realised that their lives were taking different roads. It seems they found themselves back on the same freeway.

"Hi David," Regina says cordially. "Mary Margaret."

"Hello," she replies with a shy smile before turning to David. "I… I should go find a seat."

"Alright, I will see you later."

She smiles at him before tiptoeing and kissing his lips. Regina looks away instantly, jaw clenched. Once Mary Margaret has left, she glances back at David. He is looking at her with a soft smile and those piercing blue eyes she used to love so much and now hates. She hates how they make her heart flutter, how they make her miss him so damn much…

Regina takes a deep breath, straightening herself up.

"You look great," She hears him say and she rolls her eyes.

He giggles, shaking his head.

"You do. You should wear pink more often, it suits you."

She holds his gaze for seconds before looking at the room. Everyone has taken a seat, Jeff and Archie are ready… everything is set.

"You should go to your spot." She turns to him. "Tink should be down soon."

He nods simply and obeys and she watches as he walks towards Jeff, pats him on the back before placing himself by his side. His eyes meet hers again and she swallows hard before going out of the room to check if Tink is ready.

"Regina!"

As soon as she arrives in the hallway she hears Tink calling and she clears her thoughts and turns to face her friend. Her smile softens as she takes a good look at her.

"You look beautiful."

Tink smiles.

"You're not too bad yourself," Regina says, her eyes falling onto Henry, her beautiful ten-year-old son and Tink's godson. He will be walking her down the aisle and he couldn't be prouder.

Henry grins. "Thanks Mom."

She smiles, stroking his cheek.

"You saw David," she mentions gently and his face falls instantly.

Regina gives him a sympathetic smile as Tink gently rubs his shoulder. Henry loved David and Regina knew that he had really been affected by the divorce no matter what he would say.

"It's okay, Mom," he assures. "Today is about Tink and Jeff," he says smiling.

"Like mother like son," Tink chuckles and Regina grins.

"Okay then," Regina says after a while looking at Tink. "Everything is set. Let's get you married."

…

The ceremony was magical. Tears were shed, laughter echoed in the perfectly decorated ballroom. Tink and Jeff were happy - it was perfect.

Regina smiles, tears pricking the corner of her eyes as she watched the newlywed couple descend down the aisle to great applause from their friends and family. Henry follows them cheering happily and Regina giggles, bringing her joined hands to her chest.

"Is it just me or has grown up a size since I last saw him?"

Regina freezes at the sound of David's voice and rolls her eyes. She lets her hands fall and looks at him.

"It was a great wedding," he tells her and Regina swears she can hear a hint of nostalgia and regret in his voice and that only confuses her. "Tink looked beautiful. You have really outdone yourself for her dress."

She can't help but smile at that as she glances back at Tink now hugging Ruby tightly. Despite everything, she hasn't forgotten how supportive David had been when she decided to pursue her dream of becoming a stylist and the compliment he's just paid her, warms her heart.

"She deserves the best."

"I couldn't agree more."

She smiles softly before looking up at him.

"You look good Regina and… It's good to see you."

She watches him for a second or two before glancing at Mary Margaret still sat on her chair, chewing on her lower lip as she fails at pretending not to be looking at them.

"You should go back to your girlfriend," Regina says beckoning her with her chin and David turns his face to look at the pixie-haired woman.

She smiles shyly and he smiles back and Regina just disappears through the crowd to hug the happy couple, ignoring the tears threatening to fall.

…

It's past midnight now and the party is still going wild. Tink and Jeff are in the middle of dance floor busting some moves to RUN-DMC.

Regina chuckles as she watches her friends having the time of their life. She is so happy that despite the weather, they managed to pull everything up. She smiles as she walks towards her table where Henry is sat.

No offence to anyone, but he positively the most dashing man in the whole room with his tuxedo and his bow. He looked so grown-up as he walked Tink down the aisle.

Both Tink's parents were dead and when it came upon choosing who would have the honor of walking her to her future husband, her godson had seemed like the obvious choice to the boy's delight.

"How are you, baby?" Regina asks, kissing his cheek before rubbing her thumb over the red lipstick stain she left.

"Tired," he admits, a yawn shaking his body as if to illustrate his words and she laughs, "but happy. It was cool. I had a lot of fun."

Regina beams at him, leaning her head against his and wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

A small pause settles between them before he starts stirring in his chair with discomfort.

"What is it?" Regina asks with a furrow of her brows as she parts from him.

He twists his mouth, looking at his hands.

"I ran into David."

 _Oh._

"I didn't talk to him. He tried to but I ignored him."

"Baby," Regina reprimands before sighing. "I raised you better than that, no?!"

Henry rolls his eyes at that and she looks at him pointedly.

"I…I know the divorce has been hard for you," she tells him. "I know you want to protect me but that doesn't mean you get to be rude."

"He didn't only hurt you," Henry whispers.

She looked at him with a frown.

"I - he was like a dad to me and then he left. And I get it, you two -it wasn't working anymore. I know, I remember, the shoutings, the fights...But I didn't expect you being over to mean that he would stop being my stepdad but it did. He never even called, not once…"

"Oh Henry," Regina lets out, her heart clenching in her chest. "Why...Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's ok, mom. It's ok now but I get to be mad and if I don't want to say hi, don't serve me that _you-have-to-be-polite_ bullshit."

He stands up then and kisses her cheek before leaving.

She watches him go, not really able to say much. She runs her tongue on her lips and leans against the back of the chair, a sigh leaving her lips.

…

She avoids him after that. David. Every time she sees him, she walks the other way around because now, she is mad at him… and mad at herself. She brought that man into Henry's life. She had promised herself never to bring someone into their lives if she weren't sure it would work and she had failed and now her son was broken hearted.

Regina lets out a loud sigh as she arrives outside, letting the door close into a bang. She brings her hands to her hip, throwing her head backwards and arching her back.

The rains has stopped. The air is still humid and she knows that it will probably pour again throughout the night, but for now the weather seems to have calmed down.

She likes the rain, she always has. Actually, she likes the hours just after it rained even more. The smell in the air, the wetness of the grass under her feet… She has always loved it. When she was a kid, with Daniel as they would go on little walks with the horses in the meadow… with David… She remembers how, the day after a storm, he would drive her to the closest park. They would take off their shoes and walk through the grass not caring about the mud or anything of sorts, just enjoying themselves and the quiet atmosphere.

 _Damn it_ , Regina tells herself as she feels tears streaming down her face.

She misses him. _Goddamit_ , she misses him so much.

She hears the door opening behind her and she spins on her heels only to find herself face to face with David.

"Oh hell no!" she bites before walking away.

"Regina," he calls with confusion but she ignores him.

She keeps on walking up, crosses the garden as much as she can with her heels until she arrives under a small archway that leads to the hotel's restaurant.

"Hey, what is going on?" She hears David ask because of course he hasn't stopped following her.

 _Can't take a damn hint._

"Just leave me alone," she tells him before pushing the restaurant's doors open. The place is empty of course and she heads towards the kitchen where she immediately opens the freezer and pulls out a box of ice cream.

"Are you sure you should be here?"

Regina closes her eyes before dropping the box on the countertop.

"Perks of being the owner's goddaughter."

He smiles before leaning on the counter facing her, arms crossed over his chest.

Regina opens the box and grabs a spoon, digging it into the vanilla flavoured dessert. She brings it to her mouth and closes her eyes as she swallows the ice cream. She reopens her eyes after a while and finds him watching her amusedly.

"You shouldn't be leaving your _girlfriend_ alone, she might get lost without you."

It's mean and childish but right now, she doesn't care.

He doesn't reply and that makes her even angrier. She clenches her jaw, slapping the spoon on the metal surface.

"You never called!" She throws at him, starting to pace around the place. "Not once. You promise you would always be there when you proposed. You said that no matter what, you would always be there."

He is confused, she can tell and it makes her go mad. She walks up to him and slams a hand onto his cheek.

"Regina!" David groans, stepping back. "The hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" She shouts. "He thinks you don't care about him anymore," she says, her voice lowering as the tears start streaming again.

"Henry?"

"Who else do you think?"

"God… No, that's not true."

"Isn't it?"

"Regina, of course not. You know I love him and I care about him a lot but I thought… I thought you would prefer me stepping back…"

"So it's my fault if you haven't so much as called your stepson?!" She is back to yelling now, fury brown eyes glaring at him.

"No, it's…" He sighs, rubbing his face. "I… I was scared."

Regina arks a brow at that and he chuckles wryly, shrugging his shoulders.

"I thought he hated me and I didn't want to find out. I know… I know I am the bad guy in this…" Regina huffs at the understatement but he doesn't pick up on it. "He would have had every reason to hate for what… what I said to you and how I acted and…"

Regina looks away, his words still vividly present in her head and heart.

 _I want a child, Regina! You can't give me that._

"He would have had every reason to hate me and I didn't want to face that."

"He doesn't know."

"What?"

Regina looks up through teary eyes at him and shrugs.

"I never told him."

"Why?"

She chuckles, throwing her hands up and letting them fall.

"Why do you think? I didn't want him to hate you. I didn't want him to be hurt the way I was…"

"Regina…"

He tries to bring a hand to her cheek but she steps back, choking on a "No". He stops then, dropping his hand to his side.

"I didn't mean what I said."

"Please," Regina tells him, shaking her head.

"I didn't. I was upset and sad and frustrated just like you were but instead of trying to work with you I hurt you because I needed to blame someone. Regina, I…"

He walks towards bringing two hands up to cup her face.

"I have never regretted something more that I have regretted everything that I said that night and I will never forgive myself for it. But, I can assure you, I did not mean it. I… I wanted to hurt you."

"Well it worked," she tells him, sucking her lips in.

"I know and…"

"You're sorry. You've said that already."

He sighs, his hands leaving her face and sneaking into his pockets. He parts a bit from her and looks around. He smiles, watching the melting ice cream on the counter.

"You might wanna eat that quickly," he points out.

She looks at the box and walks towards it. She opens a drawer and pulls out another spoon from it. She brings her hand up, extending the silverware to him. He smiles and grabs it, thanking her quietly. Regina grabs her spoon and digs it into the ice cream before sucking onto it.

"Why does this taste familiar?" David asks as he does the same. "I had never eaten here before."

"Ruby's grandmother made it."

"Really?"

She nods. Ruby's grandmother is Granny. A feisty woman and great cook who used to owe a dinner until the place burnt down. She could never afford to reopen it but she never stopped cooking and often she would make treats for Regina and Henry and when David was still part of that equation, he would enjoy them as well.

"G. hired her two months ago after he tasted her apple pie at my house."

"Well he probably made the best decision of his life doing so. How is he by the way? Still scaring everyone that crosses his path?"

Regina can't help but laugh at that as she remembers the first time she introduced David to her godfather. Her parents died when she was 12 and Alistair Gold (or Gold as he preferred to be called although she just calls him G.) took his role as the new person responsible for her very seriously. And even though, he is quite famous for not being the most cheerful man on Earth and for destroying anyone that crosses him, David had had quite the experience when he first met him.

"Yeah, very funny. I had never been so scared in my entire life."

Regina chuckles, almost choking on some ice cream. She swallows it down and smiles.

"Is he here?"

She shakes her head and looks at him.

"I convinced him to go visit Neal in LA. I knew you were invited to the wedding and for some reason I cared whether or not he would rip your throat out."

"Oh," David says. "I can imagine him not being too fond of me."

"That's the understatement of the year," she replies eyeing him and he lets out a laugh.

They stay silent for a bit, both looking down at the now completely melted ice cream. It's true that it's a bit hot inside and the bowl was almost empty anyway…

Regina frowns as she watches David dip a finger into the liquid. He brings it back out and the next thing she knows, she's got ice cream on her nose.

"David," she scolds, stepping back and wiping the sticky cream off.

He chuckles at her and she rolls her eyes.

"You look truly breathtaking tonight," he tells her then as she settles her elbow back on top the counter.

She eyes him with a raise of a brow.

"I always look breathtaking," she smirks and he snickers.

"Not untrue."

Her smirk dims into a soft smile and she looks back at the ice cream.

"Maybe we should finish it. We can't put it back in the freezer, that's just gross and I don't feel like throwing away…"

The words catch in her throat as she feels David's hand tugging a strand of her hair behind her ear. She looks at him carefully, feeling something blossoming in her lower belly.

"I'm really sorry for everything," he says, stroking her cheek.

"You've said it," Regina whispers not trusting her voice enough to speak louder.

He chuckles nodding.

"Will you ever forgive?"

 _Will she_?

"I don't know," she tells him honestly because she doesn't know if one day she will ever stop hurting because of it.

"I understand."

There is a pause, a long, tensed, heavy, overwhelming pause during which he looks at her intensely, fingers still caressing her cheek and she doesn't dare moving. She is not sure she can, really. Her legs feel numb all of a sudden and she swears, there is some serious freak show happening in the south region of her body.

"Can I kiss you?"

His words take her off guard and she parts her lips in surprise.

"I… David…"

"Just one kiss," he insists and he is closer and she can feel his breath against her skin, tickling it and God, she wants him to kiss her.

 _Just one kiss_. Just a trip down memory lane. Not that she needs it. She remembers. Oh yes, she remembers how he tastes, how he feels, how he likes to play with her hair, tangling his fingers between her locks, how he prefers to suck on her lower lip rather than the top one… Or rather he used to… Does he still? If she says yes, would he suck on her lower lip, would he nibble at it? Would he bury his hand in her hair?

"Just one kiss," she murmurs and she swears it was supposed to be said internally but his lips are now pressed against hers and she doesn't care.

She stands up straight and wraps her arm around his neck as he places a hand on her hip and lets the other one disappear in her dark mane. _Checked_.

They kiss, keeps on doing so for seconds maybe minutes. She feels his tongue ticking the entrance of her mouth and he moans, begging her to open it for him and she obliges, lets him bury his tongue inside her mouth and _fuck_ it feels so good. She places a hand flat behind his head, pulling him close as their tongue roll around the other, dancing with the other, teasingly, tauntingly. Regina feels her crotch heating up, the butterflies in her stomach more numerous. She moans and groans and presses herself against him. She feels him hard and stiff and _God,_ it's supposed to be just a kiss. David brings her closer as well, the hand on her hip moving to her lower back and her skin there burns, burns for his touch, burns to feel his skin against hers without the barrier of the fabric of her dress. He grabs her lower lip in between his teeth and bites it, sucks on it and she chuckles almost teasingly. _Checked._

"What are you laughing at?" He asks with a raspy voice, parting from her a little and she just smiles, smirks really shaking her head.

She lets her hand fall onto his biceps and turns him around so her back is now facing the countertop. She leans in to kiss him before parting and hopping on the cold surface. She lets her hand wander on it until she finds the box of ice cream. Eyes still locked on him, she dips an index in it in the same manner he did early but instead of playfully tapping his nose with it, she cocks her head slightly and places her finger onto her neck. Regina watches David as his eyes darken and she licks her lips. She draws a line from her neck to the birth of her breasts with the creamy substance and invites him in, legs parted. He doesn't waste one second.

He is between her legs and she hooks them around his waist, her heel digging a little into his thigh and then he leans in and she arks her back, prepping her breasts up. He kisses her pulse first and she shuts her eyes. Slowly, he draws his tongue out and starts licking her.

"Mmh," Regina moans.

She feels his wet tongue against her skin sending shivers in her entire body. He puts a hand on her lower back, bringing her at the edge of the counter as he keeps on licking, sucking all of the ice cream off her body until the last spot near her breasts is cleaned up. And _Oh God_ , she needs more. She blindly searches for the box as he finds her lips again and takes it. She pushes him slightly before angling the box enough for some ice cream to drip in between her tits. He is down there the second the box hits back the counter and Regina lets out a long, breathless moan as she tangles her finger into his blond hair.

 _It's still just kissing_ , she tells herself but she feels her vagina growing wet and she knows, she just knows that this isn't going to end well.

She is going to fuck her ex-husband. She knows it and God, there is no way he doesn't know it as well. She brings her hands to her thighs pulling the skirt of her dress up and _shit_ , she should have gone for a looser piece. She tugs it up some more and instantly she feels David hands on her thighs. He his still putting kisses all over the exposed skin of her breasts. _Bless this décolleté_. His hands wander on her thighs and legs and back on her thighs.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers looking up into her eyes and she bites her lip.

Regina cups his face and brings him towards her, kissing him gently.

"I want to touch you," he says against her lip and she feels her core hot just at the thought.

Regina looks at him for a second, studying him, trying to come up with any reason why she shouldn't let him take care of her and touch where she needs him so fucking much. She comes up with at least 10 reasons (she hasn't waxed down there in so long for one) but she is just _so_ horny. She wants him and no one will know. They can fuck senselessly on this counter and no one will ever know so she tugs the dress up past her hips flashing her black lacey thong at him.

He swallows hard at the sight before dropping down on his knees, his face by her already dripping sex.

Regina bites her lower lip, laying down on her back. The coldness of the counter makes her whimper and it only excites her more. She feels David grab the hem of her underwear and slowly pull them down. She lifts her ass up so he can tug them past it and falls back down. He rolls the thong down her legs and then throws them away.

"God, Regina," he mutters under his breath.

"Fuck," she curses, the air coming from his mouth sending electrical shots at her. "Touch me, David," she tells him, almost begging. She needs him.

He first presses his thumb on her clitoris then slides a finger in between her lips.

"Oh God," she moans.

She closes her eyes, her hands grabbing the flesh of her thighs, probably leaving marks on them. David rubs her, keeps on doing so, hard and proper. He rolls her button between his index and thumb, slides another finger up and down her labia, teasing her entrance and she feels like she might pass out. Regina rocks her hips, her heel digging into his back.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She groans. She needs more, it's just… "Oh my God, David!"

He is eating her up. He's replaced his finger with his tongue, expertly licking her folds. He presses the tip of his tongue on her clitoris. Regina props herself up on her elbows, breathing heavily before falling back down. He grabs her breasts, stroking it, rubbing her nipple through the dress. She brings out, giving him more access and she moans and groans and hits the counter as her hips jerk up and her tits ache.

"Oh David!" She lets out, loudly, placing her hands behind his head to bring him closer to her.

"You taste so fucking good, Regina," he tells her and _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

Every muscle of her body is tensed, up until the pinky toes, curled up inside her shoes just like the rest of its friends. Regina relaxes, her breathing slowing down as she opens her eyes. She feels David gently grabbing her hands and pulling her up and she lets him, (she doesn't really have much strength to protest anyway) and he kisses her. She closes her eyes back and wraps her arm around his neck, tasting herself on his tongue. She slowly slides a hand down his chest and reaches for the bulge in his pants. He is so hard she wonders how he hasn't exploded yet.

"Let me release some pressure for you," she tells him sultrily and she pushes him to the side so she can get off the counter. She almost falls, her legs feeling so numb and David catches her just in time, not without smirking at her. "Shut up!" She bites and he chuckles.

She carefully slides onto her knees, placing herself just right in front of his pulsing member. With a gentle hand she gives it a stroke through the fabric of his pants.

"Fuck!" He lets out and she looks up at him, he has his eyes shut.

She smiles. She unbuckles his belt, unbuttons his pants and pulls them down his thighs. Regina licks her lips before tugging his boxers down as well. And _God!_

She doesn't hesitate in grabbing it. It's like meeting an old friend again. She starts rubbing and she hears David groaning. She knows how he likes it. Just like he knows how she likes it. He proved so. She rubs him up and down his length watching it grow stiffer. Regina wets her lips some more before kissing the tip of his cock.

"Regina," he groans in frustration and she smiles.

She kisses his entire length up until his balls. She wrap her mouth around one, sucking it and letting it pop out. With her hand she grabs the other one, cupping it. She is driving him crazy. She can tell by the way he clenches at the edge of the counter. He is not far, getting her off having probably already done half the job.

The remainder of his wet tongue against her clit makes her moan and Regina brings a hand to her sex sliding one finger inside her. She closes her eyes for a second as she thrusts inside her. She replaces her mouth around David's ball with her free hand and wraps her lips around his cock.

"Fuck, Regina! Fuck!"

She sucks him hard, licks him, draws her teeth out a bit.

"God, Regina I swear…"

Regina closes her eyes back, his cock still inside her mouth, her now two fingers curling inside her and she lets out a muffled moan.

"Fuck!" David lets out again and suddenly he is lifting her and sitting her back on the counter.

She looks at him, surprised.

"Let me fuck you!"

Her insides are blowing.

"Let me fuck you!" He says again and she nods, doesn't trust her voice so simply nods and soon, he has his cock pressed against her entrance and he slides inside her.

"Aw," Regina whimpers, her head falling backwards.

He is inside her, thrusting in and out of her, pumping all the fluids out of him and she is so close - so very close and -

"Oh God, David! Harder! Harder! F - Fuck!"

She hits an orgasm for the second time, shouting his name, her lips pressed onto his.

It doesn't take him long after that to empty himself inside her, drying himself up before leaning his head onto her shoulder out of exhaustion.

"God," she breathes out, her fingers buried in his hair.

They part after a while and he slowly slides out of her. Regina rubs her face, asking herself what she must be looking like.

"You look good," he tells her as if he could read in her mind and she shouldn't be surprised. He knows her well which is probably why, when he wanted to hurt her he knew just exactly how.

Regina lets out a sigh, lowering her gaze.

"We should go back," she says getting off the counter. "Mary Margaret is probably looking for you and I don't want to not be here when Tink and Jeff leave."

"Regina…"

"Don't!" She says raising a hand at him. She gives him a sad smile. "It was fun and maybe we needed it… to say goodbye but - you're with someone now and… we're divorced. Now get dressed and go, I will clean up this…" She looks around and sighs. "This mess."

He doesn't argue and soon they are both dressed and sort of presentable. Regina looks at her reflexion in the metal of the counter. She is going to have to stop by the bathroom before going back into the ballroom.

She looks at David. He doesn't look as bad or at least doesn't look like he has just been fucked out of his brain. Though he smells like cunt.

"Go wash your mouth."

He frowns and she raises a knowing brow.

"Oh," he says before nodding. "Right."

She goes back to the front of the restaurant and grabs some of the mint candies on the bar. She eats one and brings the other to him.

"Thanks," he tells her.

"David?"

They both jump. It's Mary Margaret calling from the restaurant. They both look at the kitchen door and then at each other.

It opens and the pixie-haired woman stops dead at the sight of her boyfriend with his ex-wife. They've both dressed back up and look decent but contrarily to what Regina sometimes say, Mary Margaret is not a stupid woman.

"I… I'm a bit tired… Can we go home?" she asks and although the lights are dimmed, it's not hard to guess the tears pricking the corner of her eyes and Regina suddenly hates herself.

"I… I am coming," David says, stumbling on the last word and Regina presses her eyes shut.

The door closes back and silence falls upon them.

Regina is the first one to speak and she does so without looking him fearing that if she does, it will only bring more pain to everyone.

"Just go and fix it. "

"I… Regina, I…"

"She is a good girl," she says deciding to look at him. "Just… go fix it."

He nods. He is about to leave but just before he pulls her into a kiss and Regina feels her heart breaking itself the same way it did that night. He leans his head against her forehead, whispers a "I'm so sorry" and kisses her cheek before leaving. She watches him disappear behind the door and Regina falls on the ground, bringing a hand to her mouth as her body starts shaking with tears.

Yes, it was a bad idea and now her heart is paying the price.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing this short story. I'm glad you like it.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

 **Reviews are more than welcomed.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

It's a summer morning in New York when she gets the call. A hot and sweaty summer morning. Regina is in her studio finishing the last touches on a wedding dress sketch she's designing for a wedding next month. Sometimes, brides underestimate the amount of time it can take to design a dress, especially one as important as the one they will wear on their "most special day"... A month to design a wedding dress is not a sufficient amount of time. It's not even close to being but Regina sucked it up when Ashley Boyd came to her with pleading eyes, almost kneeling to the ground, because for some reason, she felt for the girl. After all, she had been a bride herself once.

"Ugh."

Regina looks up at the sound coming from in front of her. She's not the only one being swamped with work. Her two employees, Ruby and the newest addition to the team, Belle, have the bridesmaids' dresses to design and if Belle is not one to complain and always seems to just be happy to be here, Ruby is not likely to shut her mouth when frustrated.

"Yeah, I know, Ruby. We're all having a hard time," Regina chides her.

"I can't focus in this heat," Ruby moans, fanning herself with her hand.

"Yet, you're going to have to because hot or not, this still has to be done," Regina orders.

For only answer, Ruby mutters a "fine" and goes back to her sketching. Regina rolls her eyes.

Yeah, it's a very bad day for the AC not to be working and Regina and her team are in a mood so when the phone rings next to her it's only natural that she bangs her fist on her desk in frustration.

Both Belle and Ruby startle at the loud noise but she ignores them, too busy glaring at the bugging device as she lets out a "What, now?!" that makes the birds stop chirping.

When she finally grabs the phone (not without sighing through her nose), she doesn't recognise the number and she truly considers ignoring it but Belle's tentative voice reaches her ears.

"I can take it for you if you want?" she offers and Regina lets her shoulders fall.

"That's alright. Thank you."

Regina gives her a small smile to which Belle replies before she picks up.

"Regina speaking," she says, trying her best to be courteous.

"Mrs. Mills-Nolan?"

Regina's heart sink at the moniker. She hasn't been called that in such a long time. It almost seems foreign.

"I… Regina is fine," she corrects. "Who is this?"

"My name is Elsa Frost. I work at the adoption agency."

And just like that, she feels her heart stop. Her legs are suddenly like jelly and she's grateful to be sat down otherwise she would have fallen.

Two years, before everything went downhill between she and David they had decided to adopt but the phone call… it never came and they found themselves left with only anger and frustration that slowly led to a very nasty "I want a child, Regina! You can't give me that" and a divorce.

Regina feels hot tears burning her eyes as her heart starts beating fast. This - all of this is bringing very unpleasant memories, tough nights she would spend crying in David's arms, his own tears dripping down her shoulders. They had wanted it so bad. A child. _Their_ _child_. She couldn't make one, the doctor had told her. Not after Henry and the terrible and painful process that had him finally arrive in this world but it was alright because they "could always adopt". That's what David had said but it never happened and as the days passed by, the faith and hope dimmed and she and David only grew more and more estranged.

"I… What is this about?"

"As I am sure you remember, two years ago, you and your husband decided to adopt. I know you never got the call and I can't imagine how difficult the wait must have been to bear."

Regina almost laughs at the understatement. Almost.

"I am new in this agency and the woman that used to work your case… Let's just say that she no longer works here. I'm in charge of it now and after having studied it dutifully I would really love to have a chance to meet you and your husband."

 _Ex-husband_ , Regina thinks but doesn't voice. She doesn't know why. This lady obviously thinks that she and David are still living a perfect marriage and it's far from being the case. She hasn't seen him since Tink's wedding two months ago where… things happened. He calls though. Now he does. He calls Henry and Henry is sort of in the process of forgiving him for not having done so earlier but _she_ doesn't see him. She doesn't see him. She doesn't even know if he's in town and… But what does that mean? Why does this woman want to meet them?

"Regina?"

"Yeah - Yes. I… I'm sorry. It's just… I wasn't expecting this and it's bringing back a lot of feelings..."

"I understand."

 _Do you?_

"But there is no need to panic. I just want to chat. What do you say?"

"When?" Regina finds herself saying.

"Are you free on Thursday? I could meet you and your husband in my office around 9 o'clock."

 _Thursday. In two days._

"I'll… We'll be there. I… On Thursday."

"Good. I'll see you there then," Mrs. Frost says gleefully and she hangs up.

Regina doesn't move. She's not sure she can. Her heart is close to jumping out of her chest and she suddenly is feeling very sick.

"Are you OK bosslady?" Ruby inquires and Regina was so deep in her thoughts that she jumps at the sudden sound.

She focuses her eyes onto Ruby who is looking at her with serious concern and she thinks of an answer.

 _Is she alright?_

 _No, she's not. She is far from it._

What is she going to tell David? "Hey, long time? How are you doing? So, how do you feel about playing husband and wife one last time? I'm sure your new girlfriend who walked in on us in a sweaty-post-fucking state a couple of months ago won't mind."

 _Oh God._

"Regina?" Ruby asks again and Regina hadn't realised she had walked closer to her and was now touching her arm, eyes looking into hers. "Are you OK? You're scaring me a bit."

She replies with the only answer that seems fitting and is actually close to the truth:

"I don't know."

…

She calls him the second her heart rate starts slowing down.

...

Regina is sat in a small Italian coffee shop not far from her studio. The AC is on there and the cool air seems to be doing wonders for her nerves. She's actually seriously thinking about asking Marco if she can relocate here until her AC is fixed.

She brings her espresso cup to her lips and drinks a sip because not even this 90° weather will keep Regina Mills away from a freshly brewed coffee.

She looks up and watches the passers-by with their shorts and skirts and tank tops, gobbling up gallons of water and sucking on gelato. That's when she sees him, about to cross the street separating them and all the nerves she'd somehow managed to control just come racing back.

"Oh fuck," Regina mutters under her breath, looking down into the dark liquid in her mug.

She hears the doorbell of the coffee shop ring and she knows it's him.

"David _e_!" She hears Marco greet with his strong Italian accent.

 _Yes, it's definitely him_.

She looks up and watches the two men hug before Marco points at her table and she meets _his_ eyes and her heart skips a beat.

Regina swallows hard, straightening up in her chair as David walks up to her with a smile.

"Hey, there," he tells her, surprising her with a kiss on her cheek as if this was normal.

"H - Hi," she replies, cursing her voice for faltering.

He grins and sits before her as Marco brings him a cup of coffee.

 _Dark with one sugar._

 _Just like hers._

Lord knows, David loves his coffee. Probably more than she does which is already close to being concerning.

He carefully drinks a sip and puts his cup back down before looking back at her with a grin.

He seems… content. Unbothered. He doesn't seem disturbed by the fact that she called him, out of the blue so they could meet "urgently" and that - well it bothers her a bit.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He asks, leaning on his chair with a raise of a brow.

She doesn't know why his attitude makes her jaw clench that way. Perhaps it's because from the second she laid eyes on him, flashes of them fucking at Tink's wedding ran through her brain. But he… he doesn't seem flustered about it at all. It's almost like he's forgotten and the thought is just painful, like a stab through her already swollen heart.

So, naturally, she closes up and rolls her eyes. She brings her coffee, drinks a too-big-of-a-sip-a-tiny-bit-too-rapidly and she looks back at the window pretending that her lips are not burning a little.

"I got a phone call a few hours ago," she then tells him, wetting her lips in hope to soothe them. It's not working. "It was from the adoption agency."

She looks at him when she says that and a small part of her feels a bit of satisfaction when his face drops and his eyes darken. _So, she can get him to quit that annoying grin of his._ But the other part, the part that knows exactly what he's feeling right now aches with him so she keeps any snappy comments to herself.

"Our file was handed to another caseworker," she continues. "Elsa Frost. She wants to meet us. Apparently they missed the memo on us being divorced," she says chuckling as she drinks more coffee, ignoring the still vividly present knot in her chest.

"What did you tell her?" David asks.

She barely looks at him when she replies, scared of his reaction. She is right to be.

"I told her we would meet with her. We have an appointment on Thursday. At 9 a.m."

"You told her what?" David lets out, confound and she shrugs dismissively pretending not to know just as how crazy this is.

 _She knows. She oh so knows._

"I don't know what to tell you. It's just one meeting. How bad can it be?"

"How bad can it be?" He repeats, his voice louder and she looks at him pointedly. "How bad can it be?" He says again, this time leaning on the table to whisper. "Don't you remember just how _bad_ it was?"

"I remember it very clearly," she retorts, now pissed as well at his assumption. "What do you think?!"

"I don't know Regina, you tell me!"

"I…"

She bites her lower or rather digs her teeth in it as she rubs her forehead.

"I panicked, ok? I know it's crazy but I… What if…"

"What if what?"

She's crying now.

"What if they have a baby for us?" She replies, her gaze softening, her heart filling with hope despite herself.

"And then what? We are divorced Regina and there's no way they'll give us a baby once they know it. Don't…" His hands are suddenly on hers and they burn at first but slowly the touch becomes familiar and soon reassuring. "Don't do this to yourself, Regina. Don't go hoping that this -" He raises a hand and lets it fall back. "That this is going anywhere. It isn't. We went through too much to let ourselves get our hearts involved again."

She closes her eyes and some tears fall and land onto her arm. He's right. She knows he is. Those tears are proof of that…

"I need to know," she says, looking back at him.

"You need to know what?"

"If it's… if it's possible. If this could be it."

"Regina," David protests, taking his hands off hers and leaning on his chair, a sigh leaving his lips.

She brings her hands to her lap, missing the warmth and waits.

Seconds pass by. Minutes. He looks at her, then outside. He shakes his head, sighs every once in awhile, rubs his face then looks back at her. And that goes on for an atrociously long amount of time that brings her closer to stand up and just scream her head off.

"What am I going to say to Mary Margaret?" He asks.

"You don't have to tell her anything. It's just one meeting David. Does she even know you're here right now? With me?"

She knows the answer and he knows that she knows so he doesn't bother replying.

There's another long silence and then he says the words.

"I'll be there."

And a breath she didn't know she was holding escapes Regina's mouth and she nods, smiling gratefully at him.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"I have to head back to work."

"Yes, of course. I will… I… See you on Thursday," she says and it's more of a question because she needs him to confirm again that yes, indeed, he will be there.

And he does.

"9 a.m."

…

He's there.

They both are.

Sat, facing Elsa Frost, a small glass desk separating them.

Elsa Frost is a smiley woman. Her long blond hair fall on her shoulders like a cascade. It makes her look like some Disney Princess. She's smiley. And cheerful.

Regina and David are not.

She 's anxious with a mix of excitement.

He would rather be six feet under the ground than be here.

"Thank you for coming," Elsa says with a smile. _Of course_.

"We were curious," Regina replies, rubbing her finger where her wedding band used to be - something she hasn't done in a long time.

She seems to be doing that a lot. Revisiting old territories. First she has sex with David and now she's back at the adoption agency, which according to her ex-husband-turned-fake-husband-for-one-day, will only bring her heartache.

He's probably right if the way her heart clenched in her chest upon seeing the familiar poster in the elevator of a couple and their newly-adopted child, grinning obnoxiously as if to say "Aw, you're back again," in a faux sympathetic tone.

"I understand and I won't let you wait any longer," Elsa promises. "So as I told you on the phone, and I'm sure you've told your husband..." Regina smiles a bit too tightly at the word. "I'm your new caseworker. A few months ago, a little girl arrived in our care."

And Regina freezes, tears already burning her eyes.

"Her parents died in a car accident and she doesn't have any family left. She is 7 and I know most people want to adopt babies and I know that's what you initially asked but… I have read your file and I can't think of any other couple that could love this little girl and take care of her better than you two. And I know you have a son." Elsa glances at her computer. "Henry, right? That makes you even more qualified… I know it's a lot and sudden and you can think about it of course but I truly believe that this is fate."

Elsa Frost chuckles and says something about it being cheesy but Regina isn't really listening to her anymore. Her vision is blurry with tears… She just can't believe it.

She looks over at David, ready to smile with joy at him but then she's back to rubbing her finger, her ring-less finger.

 _I can't think of any other couple that could love this little and take care of her better than you two._

They're not a couple anymore. There isn't a "you two" anymore. There is him and Mary Margaret and there is her.

David is looking at her and she can see a couple of tears pearling at the corner of his eyes and she hears it, even if he is not actually voicing it. She hears the "I told you so" and her heart shatters into thousand of pieces.

"You don't have to make a decision right now. Just talk about it. Just the two of you."

 _There is no "the two of you" anymore_! Regina wants to shout but David has his hand on hers as soon as her fists start clenching.

She hates it. God, she hates it so much. She hates how well he knows her, how he knew it would break her. He was right and she didn't listen and now, she is indeed broken.

"What's her name?" She manages to ask in a quiet voice and Elsa Frost smiles.

"Lydia."

…

 _Lydia._

 _..._

He doesn't say "I told you so" like she expected him to when they arrive outside. Instead he leans onto some car and brings two hands to his face, rubbing it before letting them fall on his thighs. So, she says it.

"You were right."

She shrugs and he sighs before walking towards her and pulling her into a hug. He buries his hand into her hair and she closes her eyes, her nose pressed into his neck.

"I can't do it," she whispers and he rubs her back.

"I know, babe. I know."

"No, you don't understand."

She parts from him and he frowns.

"I can't walk away. I can't… I can't walk away from that little girl, David."

"Regina what are you saying?"

"I want to do this. I want to…"

"We're not married, Regina. We're not a couple."

"She never said that a single mother can't be an option. There are plenty of single women that adopt children, I'm sure…"

"Hold on a moment."

She meets David's eyes and the pain she sees in his eyes takes her aback until she realises just what she has just said.

"D…"

"So you would what? Adopt her. Without me."

"David it's not… I…"

"You already have a son. Don't you feel selfish for just deciding that you get another kid and I don't."

"You could have a kid. With Mary Margaret. I'm the one with the problem, remember?" She counters a little harsher than intended and he is at the loss of words and she feels guilty.

Regina closes her eyes. "I'm sorry. You - you're right."

She looks back up at him and shrugs.

"It could have been us," she whispers, a tear rolling down her cheek, her eyes boring into his. "Had we worked together, had we stood by each other… this moment could have been one of the happiest of our lives. Instead, it's one of the worse and I hate it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy and let me know your thoughts.**

* * *

The first time they talked about it, they were lying in bed on a lazy Sunday morning.

It was winter in New York city. The sun was barely peaking through the heavy clouds announcing rain during the day.

Regina smiled, looking through the window as David pressed himself against her back, stroking her arm gently until his hand reached her abdomen. He kissed her shoulder, cupping the small of her belly, a souvenir from the nine months Henry spent in there.

"Have you ever thought about us… being pregnant," he whispered suddenly and her eyes widened in surprise.

"I… No, I can't say I have…"

She really hadn't. It wasn't that she was against the idea, she had just assumed that Henry would be her only child. She had accepted that a long time ago. The pregnancy had been tough and even though it probably had a lot to do with the fact that she had just lost her fiancé, she had spent most of the nine months at the hospital, being closely monitored. It had been hard to bear, hard to do it alone.

But now, there was David and a ring around her finger. She was happy. Terribly so, and the thought of having another child didn't seem quite as frightening anymore.

So, she grinned and turned around in his arms to look at him. She hooked a leg around his and started stroking his jawline.

"Have you thought about it?" She asked him.

"Every once in awhile, yes," he admitted, chuckling nervously.

"Why did you never tell me?"

He shrugged and she frowned a little.

"I know how tough it was when you were pregnant with Henry… I didn't want to suggest something that could hurt you. But then again, I'm suggesting it now."

He rubbed his face, shifting on the bed. Regina quickly placed a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"I would love to have a child with you."

He was surprised, pleasantly so, and she grinned at him through teary eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Mmh," she nodded.

Happiness was floating in the air, it was almost suffocating. How ironic that a year later she was in that same bedroom, gasping for air as she clenched at her heart, tears streaming heavily down her face and David's harsh words still ringing in her ears.

They were no baby. No pregnancy, no adoption, just more and more yelling and a stab in the chest.

"What do you want from me?" She had asked tiredly.

"I want a child Regina! And you can't give me that" had been his answer.

And then, there had been the two of them in Mallaury Rost's office, signing divorce papers.

Outside, the gloomy winter day had turned into a bright and sunny one, but inside the light and happiness was now just pain and dusk.

…

The next time she sees him, it's Henry's birthday, a month after their appointment with Elsa Frost. She organised quite the party for him at G.'s hotel. There are balloons, paintball guns and superheroes' costumes. There are cakes (lots of them. All chocolate ones), candies and perhaps too many gifts piled up on one of nicely decorated tables.

Henry is having a blast. G. is getting closer to having a heart attack with each passing second and that amuses her. For a bit, she manages to forget the events of last month and her heart doesn't feel so heavy anymore. At least for a while.

David is here. He came alone, without his girlfriend, despite Henry's invitation specifying that he could bring a guest, and she tries to convince herself that it doesn't make her feel a strange feeling of hope and excitement in the middle of her stomach.

"I can't believe you invited him." Regina jumps a bit at the sound of her godfather's voice. She turns to see him glaring at David. "After, what he did to you."

"I did not invite him, Henry did. Plus…" She sighs, looking back at David whose shirt is being covered with blue paint by a giggling (now) eleven year-old. She grins softly before turning back to G. "It's been a year and it was a tough time for both of us. We… we've both moved on."

She hasn't.

For only response G. rolls his eyes.

"Just make sure he doesn't run into me because I'm not promising not to beat him up with that cane," he says, raising his black and gold walking stick before turning around and walking away.

"'Will do," Regina replies, more to herself, before sighing and looking back at Henry playing with his friends, David, Jeff, and Ruby who seems to have just joined the fight.

"It's hard to differentiate them from the children," Tink chuckles, arriving by her side with a glass of punch.

Regina laughs in agreement before taking the glass her friend's offering her.

"Thanks."

"So…" Tink starts after a small pause. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Regina answers, raising a brow.

"Regina," Tink reprimands.

"I'm fine," she assures. "I'm… good. I'm happy Henry is having such a good time. I'm okay. I am," Regina insists at Tink's suspicious gaze.

"Fine. If you say so. But I'm your friend, so if you want to talk to someone, I'm here."

"I know."

They look at each other, Regina's features mellowing into a soft and grateful smile.

…

There's probably no greater gift for a mother than to watch her child blow up yet another set of candles celebrating the end of another year on Earth and the beginning of many more to come.

Regina watches with tears as Henry closes his eyes for a few seconds before blowing with all that he has on the candles of the chocolate cake that Granny made just for him.

The crowd of friends and family starts clapping and cheering as they congratulate him and Regina watches, hands folded and pressed against her chest. Henry looks up at her with a smile and she chuckles before pulling him tight into a hug.

"Happy birthday, honey," she whispers into his ear before kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, Mom," he answers, wrapping his arms around her waist.

They part and she grins, wiping some lipstick off his face.

"Let me help you cut your cake."

He nods and they do just that.

Everyone is served and eating, or rather devouring the cake, moaning with delight.

Regina can't help but laugh as she catches David, eyes closed, licking his lips to catch every last crumbs of chocolate goodness.

"Good, huh?"

He opens his eyes, startled and let them fall on her before chuckling.

"She's a genius," he says pointing at Granny, standing next to G. and Jeff. "I mean, I knew she was good but at this point this is sorcery."

Regina laughs, letting herself fall on her chair next to him.

"Tired?"

She sighs. "Yes, a bit. Organising all of this… Plus, I have a wedding this month, and a dress that is not to the bride's liking no matter what she politely says."

"Maybe you should consider delegating," he tries, sitting down and she huffs.

"I delegate. I have Belle and Ruby."

"Yes, but did you get help organising this party or Tink's wedding? There are actual professionals that do this kind of things, you know," he teases.

Regina rolls her eyes, looking back at the party going.

"I like to do things myself."

It takes her a second to realise that she's just confirmed what he's been saying and when she turns to him, she finds him watching her with a smug smile.

"Idiot," she whispers and he laughs.

"Anyways, I get it, believe it or not," David says, "but don't forget to rest every once in awhile, okay?"

Regina rolls her eyes at him.

"In case you missed the memo, we're not married anymore. You don't have to coddle me."

It's meant to be a joke, an attempt at light banter because they've been divorced for a year now and they can kid about it for heaven's sake. They should be able to, but instead, it stings both of their hearts.

David gives her a tentative smile and lowers his head briefly. He looks back up and when she meets his eyes again, something inside them shakes her.

"I haven't," he says finally and she swallows hard. "But, that'll never stopped me from caring."

She answers him with a small smile, and looks away at the party. Regina wets her lips with her tongue, trying to focus on her son's smiling face and the repetitive beat of the music and not on the tears that are burning her eyes.

"So," his voice rises in the silence and she swallows the tears down and looks at him. "Are we not gonna talk about it?"

It. Also known as the little girl that could have been part of their life but is not because life seems to be cruel that way.

"I don't feel like there's much to say," she replies.

She looks back at Henry and his friends, hopes that the conversation will switch towards something else.

It doesn't.

"Are you okay?"

Regina closes her eyes briefly and lets her shoulders drop. She tilts her head to give him a tired smile.

"No," she answers truthfully, because what's the point of lying to him anyway? "What about you?"

He sighs.

"To be honest…" He pauses for a second and rubs his face before letting his blue eyes grab hers. "Me neither."

He sighs and they stay silent for a second. Suddenly, he starts shifting in his seat and she frowns as he buries a hand into his jeans' pocket to grab his wallet. He opens it and pulls out a folded piece of paper. He lets out a sad chuckle, holding the piece in between his index and middle finger.

"I've been carrying that around for two years…" he starts. "I could never bring myself to throw it away."

Regina's brows furrow some more as she takes it from him. She looks at him then at the paper, and opens it slowly.

She's confused at first. It's a bunch of names, scribbled around. But then, she gets it. These are not just any names.

"You were looking for baby names," she whispers with a lump in her throat and he nods.

She caresses the names one after the other, a small nostalgic smile grazing her lips. Ruth is first. His mother's name. Then, there's Cora, with an interrogation mark, because he knows that her relationship with her mother wasn't really a good one. Liam follows, and she feels skeptical about it. Mark, Julia, Isabella/Isobel are next. Olivia. Oh, she likes that one. Peter, Joseph (David's father's name), Lila, Lilly, Ly - Her heart stops as she lays eyes on that name. Lydia. It's circled. He did so at least three times and she can imagine the excitement he must have felt when he found that name. Lydia. That was it. That was his choice for if they had a baby girl and years later - God.

"I didn't know you had started picking up names."

She looks up at him and he gives her a sad shrug.

"What if Elsa was right? What if it was indeed fate? What if we were all meant to be together?"

"David," Regina protests, tears pricking her eyes.

"Is it possible to miss someone that was never even part of your life?"

She chuckles on a sob, almost painfully. Her heart is aching, knowing all too well the feeling he's talking about.

"Is it some weird, unhealthy attachment to a fantasy of what could have been?" He asks, his eyes shining with the tears. "Because, I picture it. I picture it so damn clearly. I see the four of us - together. I have never even met her but I picture her, here" he says pointing at the garden and Regina suddenly feels like she can't breathe. God, he's got to stop, she silently begs but he doesn't, he keeps on describing everything she's ever dreamt of, everything they've lost and she feels sick, so damn sick.

"Stop, David. Please," she finally manages to say, her heart burning in her chest. "Please," she murmurs.

She closes her eyes, a hand tight around his shoulder, almost quivering.

"Please, stop," she repeats, reopening her eyes and shaking her head.

She stands up, barely, the weight she's been feeling on her heart for a year now heavier than ever.

"I'm sorry… I…"

She turns around and as quickly as her legs allow her to, shelters back inside the hotel. She heads towards G.'s office without paying attention to the clients looking at her with confusion as she passes by them.

David is following her. She knows it and truth be told, she doesn't even have the energy to ask him not to. She wants to shout and kick and curse at the universe. It's her fault. He was right, she shouldn't have dug in. She should have let it as it is.

"Regina?" She hears a voice calling once she's inside the office and it's not David's.

She turns towards it, tears now pouring down her face and she sees her godfather, hobbling towards her and David as fast as he can.

"What have you done?" He instantly goes at David and Regina closes her eyes.

"G.," she tries.

"Haven't you done enough? I should have gotten rid of you…"

"G.," she yells this time, putting a hand on his arm to stop him.

He looks at her, fury in his eyes.

"Please," she says more calmly, holding his gaze. "Leave us."

It takes him a moment but he eventually relaxes his muscles and nods.

"As you wish but…"

"Please, go back with Henry. I don't want him to worry."

He doesn't reply. Instead, he glares at David and then, leaves the room.

Regina sighs, letting herself fall against the big wooden desk.

"Sorry about that," she tells David looking back at him and for a second she forgets about her heartache and bursts into laughter.

He looks positively terrified. His blue eyes are wide open, his feet seem glued to the ground and she swears, he's close to peeing himself.

"Not funny," he retorts, regaining some composure.

He walks towards her and leans next to her.

"One day, he will kill me."

"Oh don't be silly. He would never kill you… himself."

A smirk appears on her face as she can feel David's unamused glance and she chuckles shaking her head.

"Are you okay?" David asks after a while and she sighs, looking at the window giving a perfect view of the Hudson river.

"I hate sunny days."

David lets out a quiet chuckle.

"Yeah, so do I," he replies, "And, they don't seem to like us very much either."

It's her turn to laugh. Clearly.

"I'm sorry I brought it up," David says and she closes her eyes for a brief moment.

When she looks back up at him, she gives him a sad smile, a tear escaping her eye and falling onto her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I opened the wounds. You were right, I shouldn't have…"

She lowers her head and she instantly feels David's hand on her cheek.

"It's okay," he tells her and she looks at him through blurry eyes. "I understand - And, I'm really sorry I wasn't more supportive or that I made you feel bad for wanting to know… I… I always keep hurting you, don't I?"

"David…"

"They say we always end up hurting the people we care the most about." He bites his lower lip before sighing. "Look at Henry. He was so surprised to see me show up today. I let him down and he had to send me a formal invitation as if I was some long lost family friend and…"

"David, don't…" Regina sighs.

"It's the truth," he tells her honestly. "I messed this all up. Big time. With you, Henry… with us, our family. I'm so, so sorry..."

"God, David stop!" Regina explodes, standing up abruptly. "Just stop."

She turns to look at him and finds him with his eyes wide open in shock.

"You keep doing this but you're not… You hurt me. You know that, I know that… The world knows that, at this point. It happened. Saying that you're sorry every chance you get isn't going to change what happened - it's only… You're not apologising. You're just trying to make yourself feel better about what you did but I won't indulge you in this, David… I'm not doing that. I just… Stop."

She watches him lower his gaze, nodding his head.

"I would give everything that I have to go back in time and change what I said and did," he tells her, looking up at her.

"But you can't, David," She says, with a tired smile and if we keep bringing up the past we'll never move on from hurting.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door and Regina lets out a sigh before inviting whoever it is in.

It's Tink, telling her that Henry is calling for her and she's off to the one beautiful thing in her life that is actually real and not some "unhealthy attachment to a fantasy".

…

She avoids him for the rest of the party after that.

She's quite good at it. She keeps herself busy, moving around, chatting with parents who came to pick up their kids, already organising how the cleaning is going to go because that sure as hell is a lot of paint…

Yes, avoiding him is easy. Ignoring his gaze on her - not so much.

…

The last guest leaves around 9 p.m.

Tink is still here with Jeff as well as Ruby and Granny. They all insisted on helping her clean up no matter how many times she said that she didn't need the help (she does need the help. She really does). So, Ruby is in charge of clearing the wooden tables of the garden, Granny of washing the dishes, while Jeff and Tink take care of getting rid of all the paint on the ground and… well, pretty much everywhere else.

Henry, as for he, is off cleaning duty so he's upstairs with David, having insisted that he helped him carry all of his gifts in one of the two rooms that G. gave them for the weekend. Regina told him that once that was done, he should take a shower and change into his PJs. And as soon as she's done, she would come and they would watch a movie together. He yay-ed in excitement before hugging her and thanking her for "the best birthday ever". She might have shed a tear.

"It was a good party," she hears someone say next to her.

She turns to see her godfather, hands crossed over the gold cap of his cane. She smiles.

"Thank you for everything G., for letting us partially destroy your gardens," she teases, looking at the blue, yellow and red grass and then back at him who's now got his brows furrowed with displeasure. She chuckles, light heartedly.

"I made a promise on your parent's grave that I would take care of you."

"And you have," Regina says, locking her hand around his arm and squeezing gently.

"Not enough," is his answer and Regina closes her eyes, her heart tightening in her chest.

"It wasn't your fault. I chose to be with him. It was… It just didn't work out."

"He deserves my fist on his nose."

She finds herself smiling at that, despite herself, and she bites her lip. She sighs and looks back at her friends cleaning after her son and his friends.

"How much do you still love him?" She suddenly hears G. say next to her and for a second, she's taken aback but then, she pauses and wonders.

"I don't think I ever stopped."

…

She finds him with Henry, in his bedroom, looking over at one of the gazillions comics he's received today. She stills by the doorframe of their communicating rooms and smiles.

"I'm really glad you were here today," she hears Henry say and she sees her son looking up at David, sucking his teeth just like he does when he's nervous and Regina feels sadness and shame over how she and David handled everything when it came to him.

"I'm so sorry I let you down, Henry," David replies and Regina's breath catches in her throat. "But you have to know, buddy: I never, ever stopped loving you. I never stopped caring for you. Not for one moment."

Henry bows his head and quickly David wraps his arms around his body.

"I'm here now and I promise, I'm never leaving. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you, I can assure you that."

They stay like that for awhile and Regina doesn't realise she's crying until a tear falls on her arm and makes her jump. She brings her hand to her face and wipes the water that gathered on top of her cheeks.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," David speaks again, "or else, your mom will kill me."

Henry sniffs on a chuckle at that and she smiles, deciding it's time for her to come out of hiding.

…

They end up spending one hour with Henry, her son having insisted that they read with him one of the comics he got, just like "old times". Regina didn't have it in her to refuse such a simple request no matter how much it made her heart ache to be lying in bed with David, Henry in the middle… just like old times. Indeed.

When Henry finally falls asleep, they quietly sneak out of the room and go to hers. Regina lets out a tired sigh, her body soon overcome by a loud yawn that has David mocking her.

She rolls her eyes at him, leaning against her dresser as he sits on her bed.

"Thank you for letting me hang around," he tells her after a bit. "Today was great and I'm glad I got to be a part of it."

"Of course. He'd missed you," she says, looking at the door separating her room from Henry's.

"I'd missed him too," David answers and she turns back to him and sees the now-familiar haze of guilt in his eyes.

She bites her lip and sighs, walking up to sit next to him.

They stay silent for a little while then, Regina tilts her head to look at him.

"Can I confess something that neither of us want to hear?"

"Yeah?" He answers hesitantly.

She licks her lips and inhales deeply, closing her eyes briefly.

"I'd missed that," she confesses, and despite her best efforts, a tear escapes her eyes. "God, I'm so mad at you David," she tells him, looking upward and letting out a wry chuckle.

"Yeah, I got that," she hears him say, referring to their conversation earlier and she lowers her gaze onto him.

"Everytime I think that I'm over it, that I can be friends with you… I'm reminded all that we've lost and I get mad."

"I know, Regina and I'm…"

"I swear, if you say that you're sorry I might punch you in the face," she warns him, glaring at him before closing her eyes and starting laughing. "God," she says, standing up and bringing her hands to her face, rubbing it.

She sighs and turns to look at him, leaning on the dresser facing him.

"Perhaps we just weren't meant to be together. Or at least, not til' death did us part," she says with a shrug. "Perhaps this perfect life I imagined we would have was just that: an unreachable fantasy. Perhaps, it all happened so you could realise that you still loved Mary Margaret," she says, ignoring the burning tears that are gathering in her eyes.

"Regina…" David tries but she raises a hand and shakes her head to stop him.

She breathes in, closing her eyes and licking her lips before looking back into his eyes.

"You're with Mary Margaret now and you can start a family with her, have children, be happy…" Her voice breaks on the last word. "God," she mutters, rubbing her forehead.

"Regina…" David whispers and she suddenly feels his hand around hers.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," she assures, pulling away but she's not. She's far from it and he knows it and that makes her cry even more.

The next thing she knows he has his arms wrapped around her and she's got her head buried into the crook of his neck. Her eyes are shut and hot tears are rolling down the sides of her nose, damping his collar.

"I want you to be happy, David," she tells him and she does. She truly, honestly does even though her heart feels like it's being slashed open just at the thought of him and Mary Margaret living happily ever after with their three children, their two dogs and cat in their perfect house in New Jersey because it was supposed to be her three children, her dogs, her cat, her perfect house in New Jersey and her damn husband. And yes, maybe that's ridiculous because, well first of all, she hates cats, but it's how she feels right now and it just hurts, it hurts so fucking much.

There's a long silence during which she stays like this, in his arms, letting herself be reassured by his comforting and familiar scent even though she knows damn well that soon the bubble will have to break and her heart will break with it as well.

"Can I confess something that neither of us want to hear?" David tells her, stroking her back.

Pop. And the bubble bursts.

She parts from him and nods as he brings a hand to her face and wipes the tears away with his thumb.

"It was always you Regina," he then tells her with a sad smile and her brows furrow in confusion. "I never just wanted a child… I wanted one with you." God, her insides cry out and she just feels like dying. "I can't picture it. Mary Margaret and I… and children… but you and I… To be frank I always picture us and I don't know whether or not we were meant to be together 'till' death did us part' but I know that I wake up every morning missing you more than the day before. There you go," he says, letting out a wry chuckle, his now-bleary eyes, piercing into hers.

She's got her lips on his before her brain can stop her and she wraps her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him.

She kisses him as if her life depends on it. Tears are falling down her cheeks, dripping down her neck and into her blouse and God, this can't be healthy but she aches so much for him, so much for his touch, for his eyes upon hers, his hands wrapped around hers, his presence…

They slowly part and she rests her head against him, eyes still shut.

"We can't do this again," she whispers and he nods against her, muttering an "I know" in turn.

Suddenly, she feels something buzzing against her thighs. His phone. She steps back and David plunges his hand into his jeans' pocket and pulls it out. He looks down at the screen and she sees guilt writing itself onto his face and she just knows.

"You should go home," she tells him, giving him a sorrowful smile.

"I'll call you?" he says, hopeful and she swallows the bile in her throat and nods.

He gives her hand a tight squeeze and leans in to put a kiss on her cheek. She closes her eyes, bringing a hand against the side of his face. They part and he walks past her.

A few seconds later, she hears the door closing and she buries her head into her hands.

That night, Regina cries herself to sleep and the next day when she gets home, perhaps she sits behind the dresser in her bedroom and opens the nice ebony jewelry box that her father gave to her on her tenth birthday to grab the small gold bang with the beautiful emerald. And, perhaps, she brings it to her lips and kisses it, eyes shut as a single tear rolls down her cheek.

And who can blame her?

She loved him once. She might very well love him still.


End file.
